Heavy Hitters
Story Rapsod Tech, one of the most powerful corporations in the country, is seeing its best financial year in 2016 (present day). However, the CEO. Quentin, realizes that too much money can have an effect on one person, so (due to the popularity of fighting tournaments these days) he announces a fighting tournament, calling out for the best fighters in the world. The prize money consists of $1,000,000 to the victor. However, there are rumors that state that there was a second party that drove Quentin to do this, which may influence how this tournament will go. Gameplay Heavy Hitters is a game that will run on a 2.5-d engine. The goal is to emerge from a best-of-three battle victorious; simple enough right? It follows the familiar control scheme of Street Fighter II onward, and even replicates its special move commands (EX moves cost one quarter of your Heavy Meter), and each character has the same command for activating a devastating Heavy Hitter, this game's version of a Super/Ultra Combo (QCF x2 + P) (costing an entire Heavy Meter). Aside from the MK/Tekken like juggles, MvC-caliber combos, and Street Fighter III's parry, this game also has a mechanic known as "Space Maker", reminiscent of Killer Instinct's C-C-C-Combo Breaker (costing half a bar of your Heavy Meter). There's also a variant of Street Fighter IV's Focus Attack; it even has the same command (MP + MK). Characters Playable * Alexander Catacomb * Berkley * Brock Rudder * Daniel Plack * Gene Turot * Henna * Hish * Jackie Bellus * Jasmine * John Ginger * Julio Castano * Justine Ehura * Kruug * Kulioid * Lizzie Rapsod * Mark Lieng * Morale * Newell Gabriels * Psydelia * Shraple Mango Unlockable * Adriel Hammonton * Blachma * Botto * Craylla * Flatch (Secret Boss) * Friend * Hakuta * Jay Gristle * Nephira * Quentin Rapsod (Boss) * Rese * Zaska DLC DLC Pack 1 * Draco the Dragon (from Brutal Fists) * Kameyo Hinotama (from Epic Blades) * Mia Allyson (from Lord of the Underground) * Aliza Levi (from Death Sport) * Ryuho Lee (from God of the Arena) * Kimura Yamada (from Top Strife) DLC Pack 2 * Ryu (from Street Fighter) * Cassie Cage (from Mortal Kombat) * Kisara (from Yu-Gi-Oh) * Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers) * Scarecrow (from Batman) * Savage Dragon (from Savage Dragon) Stages * Shotokan Training Center * High School Grounds * TV Studio * Good Kitty Kitty * Wrestling Ring * Pick-up Basketball Court * Boardwalk * Jail Yard * Deep Forest * Kuloid Factory * Tavern * Amusement Park * Public Park * Haunted Hill * Fisherman's Boat * Boxing Gym * Rapsod Tech Backyard Arena * Rapsod Mansion Foyer * Mysterious Grounds * Holograms (Training Stage) * Meat Locker (DLC) * Ghetto Toronto (DLC) * Suzaku Castle (DLC) * Suicide Forest (DLC) * Arkham Asylum (DLC) Game Modes * Arcade Mode- The quintessential single player mode. You select a character, watch a character's intro movie, fight six opponents before meeting a rival (in which a cutscene is played). After the rival fight, you will fight Quentin Rapsod, the boss of arcade mode. After defeating Quentin, your character's ending video is played. However, under certain circumstances, you will fight the driving force that made Quentin announce the tournament in the first place... * Versus Mode- You know how this works. Play against the CPU or get a buddy to play with you. * Tag Versus Mode- A variant of Versus Mode in which 2 teams of 2 fight each other. Works similarly to Tekken Tag. * Online- Head online to look for a good fight, spectate a match, join a lobby, or join a tourney. Must have a broadband internet connection. * Trials- Complete character-specific trials ranging from performing specials, Heavy Hitters, links, cancels, and special combos. * Training- The training grounds. Select your player character and your foe, pick a stage, and practice. You can adjust various settings here, like your opponent's actions, your Heavy Meter being refilled or infinite; your state of health, and other things I don't wanna list because... lazy. * Options- Adjust your sound options, game options, controls, or even watch the credits (that option is unlocked when you've cleared Story Mode at least once)